The Cook and the Marimo
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: A fic of one shots to random Tumblr OTP prompts I find. Chapter 2: "Person A is walking down the hallway at school/work and Person B walks up behind them and pulls on their bag to get their attention. Person A flips out into self defense mode and..." Zoro/Sanji
1. Accidental third-base

**Prompt: ****_"I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please."_**

**Pairings: ****_Zoro/Sanji _**

**Warnings: ****_Mild adult themes and swearing._**

**_A/N: I saw the prompt on Tumblr and immediately thought of this! Sanji and Zoro are my One Piece OTP. This is my first Zosan fic, so please be nice guys! I'm still really early in the Anime and I haven't read the manga, this is a Modern!AU so I hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

Sanji was your normal, average 24 year old Chef. He was always dressed smart and, not to say so himself, but he was a pretty good-looking guy. His friends frequently told him that only put-offs about him were his big smoking habits and his short temper.

The sous chef had just got off work after the lunch-time rush and was taking a leisurely stroll through the park, cigarette clutched between his lips, before heading home for the day. He ran a hand through his silky blonde locks, sighing as he felt his tensed muscles relax. He closed his eyes for a second, glancing up to the sky to gaze at the vast blue stretch.

He let out a small growl as he remembered Zeff scolding him about how his soup was 'too salty' or 'too sweet', _Too sweet, my ass!_ The blonde thought, snorting and rolling his eyes, _My soup was fine, that damn Chef bastard was just being an asshole, as always._

He took one last drag of his cigarette before snubbing it out on the top of a near by bin, then, after checking there was no fire risk, threw it inside. Again, he closed his eyes as he walked, enjoying the afternoon rays of golden sunlight as they streamed through the park trees.

He was content, happy and ready to go home for a quick cat-nap. Well, that was until a screaming black-haired person barrelled into his side, causing him to yell loudly, trip forwards, falling straight into another guy.

He groaned, and hesitantly opened his eyes and what he was met with was probably the most embarrassing and compromising situation he had ever been in.

He had tripped and fallen _face first_ into some guys _crotch_. _His god damned crotch._

From the tips of his ears to the point of his nose, Sanji's whole face erupted into a bright pink flush. He stammered helplessly as he gawked up at the disorientated man underneath him. The most unfair thing about this situation was the fact that this green haired - no _moss_ haired - man was _extremely_ attractive.

Again the blonde groaned as re-ran the situation through his head, this _really_ wasn't his day.

"Um..." He tentivly glanced up at the moss-head, who had raised one eyebrow as he began to speak, _Go__d this guy's voice sounds sexy... Wait - What the hell Sanji!? _"Hey are you listening to me, Curlybrow!?"

"What... What the _hell _did you just call me, Moss-head!?" Sanji was extremely sensitive about his eyebrows, it wasn't his fault, ok, he was born that way!

"Who cares! I said would you mind getting off? You're face is in my crotch and it's gettin' uncomfortable!"

The blonde choked slightly, if his face was pink before, now it was as red as a fire-truck. He sprung back, breathing heavily and eyes wide as he stared in horror at the chuckling moss-head.

"Oh god!" He groaned, "End my life now, _please!_"

The man's laughter grew louder as the blonde hid his face in his hands, _That **bastard! **_He thought, glaring heatedly at his now full-blown laughter, _He's laughing at me! That damn Marimo is laughing at me!_

"S-shut up! You damn Marimo!" The laughter subsided as the green-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Marimo? You know Japanese? Impressive... So, now that we kinda just reached third-base, you think it's maybe time you tell me your name, Curlybrow?" He smirked as another embarrassed moan escaped the blonde, "I'm Zoro, by the way. Zoro Roronoa."

"Sanji... Sanji Blackleg." He gave a weak smile at Zoro's wide grin. Suddenly, he was knocked into again as the same black-haired person as before flew past him to Zoro's side.

"Zoro!" He yelled, holding out a football ball, "Let's go _plaaaaaayyyy!_"

"Not now, Luffy!" Zoro rolled his eyes, "Apologize to Sanji, you idiot, you knocked him into me!"

"Sorry Sanji!" He called, grinning and obviously _not_ sorry.

"It's fine..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, startled when a tan hand shot out to help him up. He stared at it for a moment, earning an eye-roll from the owner.

"Are you going to sit there all day, Curlybrow?" Sanji's eyes narrowed as he took the hand, standing up and brushing himself off.

The blonde took a proper look at Zoro, now that they were both standing and weren't pre-occupied with any kind of distractions, he noticed more about the green haired man. He was tall, only a few inches taller than Sanji, but tall still, his skin was tan and he was very toned. His arms were muscly - but not bulky - his legs were covered by a pair of baggy sweatpants, and over his chest was a form fitting white shirt, which - due to the obvious game of football he and Luffy were playing - was slightly see through from sweat.

Zoro, noticing Sanji's staring, began to look the blonde over, noticing the long arms and legs, and noting the toned muscles through his suit, the most noticeable thing, however, was his butt. Zoro took a quick glance and smirked, it was small and obviously toned.

"H-hey!" Sanji's cheeks and ears flared up at he noticed the green-haired guys obvious oogling, "Are you checking me out?"

His smirked widened, "What? You were doing the exact same thing." He shrugged and dragged his eyes to his butt again, electing a jaw-drop from the blonde, "Nice ass, Curlybrow."

A snorting giggle reached Sanji's ears, he turned to glare at whoever it was, and was met with Luffy, another darker-skinned man, a younger boy, and two laughing, and beautiful, women.

"Oh my _god_, Zoro!" One of the girls shrieked, her hair was short and a shimmering shade of dark ginger, "We knew you were gay but you're just putting it on now! No one does that!"

"Shut it Nami!" He spluttered, glaring at her, "He was checking me out first! It's Curlybrows' fault!"

"Don't blame it on him, Zoro." The other girl smirked mischievously, her hair was longer and black, her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes a dark brown. Unlike Nami, Sanji assumed she was the ginger, who was almost rolling around with laugher, this woman was keeping in her chuckles and instead just watching the scene.

"Seriously, Robin? You too?" 'Robin' chuckled and smirked, "Like I said; Curlybrow started it!

"I did _not! _Stupid Marimo!" Sanji seethed, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the floor. He turned his glare to the four rolling on the floor; Luffy, Nami - he purposefully avoided glaring at her, she was a lady and he was a gentleman, unlike that callous moss-head - and the two other boys, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It is too, Sanji!" Luffy giggled, clutching his stomach, "Right, Usopp?"

"It's hilarious!" The darker skinned guy agreed.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, get up!" Zoro ordered, the four reluctantly stood, sighing and relaxing their aching stomach muscles.

"Zoro! I'm _hungry!_ Let's go eat!" Luffy whined, looking at Zoro with puppy eyes.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Usopp pointed to his 'empty' stomach.

"Shut up, already!" Zoro growled, "We'll go get a pizza or something!"

"Why don't you all come back to my place?" Sanji blurted, cringing at they turned to stare at him, "I'm a chef, a pretty good one, if I don't say so myself." He chuckled, "Think of it as a take-up on that 'checking out' earlier." He winked at Zoro and turned motioning for the others to follow.

The green-haired man smirked, shaking his head and chuckling, "I'll go with that, Curlybrow, but you could've just asked me out like a normal person."

"Yeah well... Shut up, alright, I was being smart!" As the two began to bicker the group following, excluding Luffy because he was just moaning about food, gave each other knowing looks.

"If it's not too bold to say..." Robin began, turning to Nami, "I think we're witnessing the beginning's of love..."

"You know what, Robin?" Usopp chuckled, "I think you're right."

* * *

**A/N:** **There you go guys, just a short and sweet ficlet, cute right? **

**Well if you liked it, or loved it, or even hated it! Make sure to drop a comment in **

**the review box below! Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


	2. Fuck my life

**Prompt: _Person A is walking down the hallway at school/work and Person B walks up behind them and pulls on their bag to get their attention. Person A flips out into self defense mode and this is really awkward because I've pinned you against the wall with my elbow in your throat and our faces are inches from each others and we are ~just friends~ but holy fuck do you look hot when you're mad and you just pinned me against a wall and there is a lot of possible sexual tension here lord help._**

**Pairings: ****_Zoro/Sanji_**

**Warnings: ****_Mild themes and swearing._**

**_A/N: I just. This is so them you CANNOT say that it's not because Zosan._**

* * *

He was deep in thought, on his way to his homeroom, as usual, brows furrowed and eyes drifting shut. Why the _hell_ was he so damn tired again?

_Oh yeah, _Zoro sneered to himself, _That fucking moron Luffy kept me up all damn night playing his stupid fucking video games!_

He took a deep breath, growling unintentionally and glaring at any student who dared even look at him; why were all the damn windows open!? And why the hell did school start and 8 am!? He let out another feral growl, shoving his hands in his pockets and glowering terrifyingly at the floor.

So, with a dark cloud lingering over his head and dark bags under his eyes, the 18 year old trudged towards his homeroom... or in the same direction at least. He glanced around him, which floor was this again?

"Damn it the stairs moved again!" He hissed, stopping to stare around him in a state of confusion. He sighed, scowling, when something - or someone - tugged on his bag strap. He instantaneously span, eyes wide in alert and snarl fierce on his lips. It took less than half a second for the poor blonde boy to be roughly thrown off balance, slammed into the lockers, and - with an arm crushing his wind pipe - temporarily unable to breath.

Zoro, being the on-edge jock he was, gave no thought to the idea that the person tugging on his bag _might_ have actually been someone he knew and not the murderer/thief he'd suspected. It took less than a minute for the situation to sink in, and another two minutes for either one to say something.

Their faces were mere inches apart, breathing deep and hearts pounding, the pair glared into each other's eyes. Their noses were practically touching and Zoro swore he could taste the minty freshness of toothpaste mixed with the sour burning of cigarette smoke lingering in the blondes breath. He didn't like it, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Oh... Sanji, it's just you." He stated dumbly, subconsciously moving closer to his classmate, "What the hell was that, Curlybrow!?" Zoro suddenly growled, sneering at his rival, and earning nothing but a glare back.

"Someone's paranoid..." Sanji took in his current situation, Roronoa Zoro, a _somewhat_ friend of his, classmate and rival, had - in a flurry of morning tiredness and general shock - flipped out into self-defense mode, and it was _really_ awkward he was now pinned against a wall in extremely close proximity to the moss-haired delinquent, so close, in fact, that he could _smell_ the bacon and toothpaste in the Marimo's breath.

The cherry on the cake, however, was the enraged glower Sanji was receiving and no matter how hard he tried, the blonde couldn't help but get _slightly_ turned on by the intensity of his gaze, "Holy _fuck_ do you look damn hot when you're mad..." He froze, what the _hell_ did he just say!?

Did he just tell _Zoro_ that he thought he was _hot_!? No, not just _hot_ but _damn hot_ when he was _mad. _Well... there goes the whole 'keeping his crush a secret' plan out the window.

"_W-what!?_" He choked, eyes wide and cheeks ablaze. The two stared at each other for a few moments, the growing sexual tension turning the air thick. Once the Marimo had had a chance to think, a smirk rose to his lips, "Ya'know... I kinda want to kiss you right now..." His dark eyes flickered to the blondes lips, electing the gasped reaction he was looking for.

"... Well why don't you!?" Sanji retorted, heartbeat quickening.

Zoro subconsciously wet his lips, before slowly inching closer to the blonde. Suddenly their lips had collided. It was painfully slow and not at all passionate enough for Sanji's liking, so, when the moss-head pulled away, it was obviously in the cooks nature to growl, yank on Zoro's tie and switch their positions so Sanji was the one trapping Zoro.

The second was a much more violent kiss than the first, a startled growl left Zoro's throat as Sanji took control, slowly turning to a moan of pleasure as the blonde shoved his tongue into the taller man's mouth. Hands roamed, tongues battled, teeth clashed, moans erupted yet neither of them noticed the fact that they were having an extremely heated make out session in plain sight, in the middle of the morning. Nor did they pay attention to the fact that they were still a few minutes away from their homeroom and the tardy bell was due in five.

After a few more minutes of aggressive kissing, the two heard a small, almost awkward, cough from behind them. They froze, hesitantly pulling away, before turning to look at the three that stood behind them.

"... Fuck my life." Zoro growled, ignoring the creeping blush that grew up his cheeks as three of his and Sanji's closest friends blinked blankly at the two, once heatedly making out, couple.

"You can say that again." Sanji mumbled, shoving himself away from the green haired teen.

"... Fuck my li-,"

_"I didn't mean it literally, you stupid Marimo!"_

"So... Um..." Nami, again, cleared her throat, "You guys are... um...?"

"No!" The culprits said in unison, "Don't copy me! I said stop copying me! I'm not copying you, you're copying me! Stupid Marimo/Cook!"

"... You two were literally _just _making out, like, five seconds ago..." Nami stated, smirking, "I think you _are_ together."

"No we're not!" Zoro snarled, pausing to look at the blonde, who had said nothing, "Well... not yet anyway..."

"W-what's that supposed to mean, you stupid Marimo!?" Sanji blushed, tugging at his tie.

"So you two are dating?" Luffy stated, blinking cluelessly and frowning slightly.

Usopp slapped his hand to his forehead, "Jeez, Luffy, are you _that_ stupid?"

"Um... I think we need to go to class..." Sanji avoided everyone's questioning gaze and turned abruptly on his heel, making his way to his homeroom.

The other four followed, Luffy shrugging slightly whilst Zoro called, "Hey, you stupid Cook!"

Sanji turned his head and raised an curly eyebrow, "What do you want now, Marimo?"

"I hope you don't think I kiss just anyone like that!" They both blushed, ignoring their three laughing friends, "Well, anyways... I know... I know a cool place that just opened up - I mean... well did ya wanna hang out... Maybe? A-at Lunch?" _Why the hell am I stuttering!? Snap out of it, idiot!  
_

"Are you asking me out?" Sanji questioned, smirking at the spluttering teen.

"And what if I am, you stupid Curlybrow!?"

"Nothing... Sure, why not, that is, as long as this 'cool new place' has good food."

* * *

I know it's kinda crappy but, I thought it was cute! Well if you liked it, or loved it, or even hated it! Make sure to drop a comment in the review box below! Thanks!

**Please review!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


	3. Sanji-ella

** koi rompt: _Imagine your OTP dancing at a ball together_**

**Pairings: ****_Zoro/Sanji_**

**Warnings: ****_Mild themes and swearing._**

**_A/N: I don't know how on earth I thought of this but... Sanji in a dress was _way_ too big of a deal to pass up on! And if any of you have seen the new Cinderella movie, this scene and Sanji's look is based on the ball scene. If not its on YouTube!_**

* * *

How, in all of the five oceans, Luffy had got them into this mess Sanji didn't know, but he sure as hell _did _know this: He, Sanji the great Cook of the Thousand Sunny, the womanizer of the Straw hat crew, the one who _always_ got - well _chased _\- the ladies, was, at that moment, himself, a lady.

Well, to be precise, we was _dressed_ as a lady. But, still, there the rest of the boys were, allowed to dance with all the beautiful women they could possibly want, rubbing it in his dolled-up face, whilst he was forced to twirl around with every lecherous man that wanted to get in his pants - well, skirts. And it was so damn _irritating!_

All of them. Every single man he'd danced with, had placed their hands a little _too_ low on his waist, their gazes had been full of lust and desire and they always lent _way_ too close to his face.

It was sickening how lewd these so called men were, Sanji would _never _be so disgusting towards _any_ woman, all of them should've been sent to hell by one kick from his fiery foot!

He took a deep breath and turned to the next man who wanted a dance, he curtsied, pulling up his the long skirt of his slightly puffed, baby-blue dress. He had to say, even though he had to shave off his beautiful goatie, the girls had done an amazing job! They'd put a long blond wig on his head, the hair was slightly curly and pulled back out of his face, Nami had given him one of her bras to borrow and had stuffed it with some kind of silicone cup Franky had made, the girls had then worked on his make-up; making it light and pretty.

So basically because Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan were so amazing at their jobs, he was completely irresistible.

He let out a muffled growl as yet _another_ hand travelled below the small of his back. What was with all the men at this ball being damn perverts!?

"Is something wrong, _my dear?_" The man purred, causing a shiver of repulsion to travel down Sanji's spine. Jeez was this guy not only a perv, but a real creeper too!

"No, not at all." The blonde replied, teeth gritted and sickeningly sweet smile pasted on his face. Of course, as not to give himself away Luffy had had Chopper make a potion of some kind that would make his voice temporarily higher pitched, and all around more girly-sounding, "But if you don't mind, the song's ending..."

"Of course." There was a hint of sadness in the mans tone, but Sanji didn't notice, he had already been swept into the next dancer's arms. Sanji didn't even look at the guy, instead glancing around for what they were actually here for.

It wasn't just a party for fun and games, Sanji would be dancing with _girls_ if that were the case, but there happened to be an expensive treasure hidden somewhere in the magnificent mansion, and Nami and Luffy being Nami and Luffy, had of course wanted to get it. Robin had also joined in on their plans, as it was part of a small line of rare artefacts.

After sweeping the area with his eyes, he came up with nothing, the rich official he or one of the girls were supposed to seduce into telling them were said artefact was, had apparently not yet arrived.

"This is just ridiculously past _fashionably __late_." He hissed to himself, still not acknowledging his partner.

"Is that so? Sorry for making ya wait, Cook, but I had a long line of _girls_ waiting to dance with me." The blonde's, once polite smile, instantaneously turned to a disgusted snarl.

"Stop rubbing it in my face, you damn Marimo!" He growled under his breath, of all the people he had to dance with, now of all times, it _had_ to be Zoro. _That smug bastard!_ He thought, gritting his teeth. He and Zoro where, somehow, gracefully gliding across the dace floor, completely in time to the music and with each other.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry." He smirked, chuckling as Sanji full on glowered at him, "Jeez, someone's irritable."

"Shut it, moss-head." The blonde snapped, leaning back for a dip, "Anything on our target?"

"No, don't think he's even gonna show, to be honest with ya." He shrugged, twirling the blonde and following the steps of others around them.

"Hmm... I was beginning to think the same thing..." They danced in silence for a while - it wasn't nice, nor was it unpleasant - before Sanji spoke up, "You're good at dancing..."

"Yeah, I guess it comes with being a swordsman." Zoro grunted, electing a snarl from Sanji.

"Jeez! I'm trying to make conversation, moss-head!" He chided, eyebrows twitching as the green-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! Stupid cook..." He grumbled, stepping around the blonde to twirl him like the other dancers around them "... You're not so bad yourself..."

Sanji smirked, "Well, I wasn't a top chef and waiter in the most famous restaurant on the water, for no reason, you'd think I'd pick up a _few_ dancing skills over the years."

With a roll of his eyes Zoro carried on dancing, ignoring the blondes boastful comments. The tune had soon slowed to a stop and they gracefully spiraled to a pause.

"Now!" Announced a small, well-dressed man, "The first waltz of the evening! You two;" He glanced at Zoro and Sanji, causing them to freeze, "Would you care to start us off?"

They glanced awkwardly around he newly cleared dance floor, neither had noticed that, as soon as the band had shifted key, they had been the only couple left standing. Zoro smirked slightly, turning to face Sanji and dipping into a low bow, taking the blonde's hand and bringing it to his lips, "May I have this dance?" He teased, earning the raise of a curly eyebrow and a simple, 'Yes'.

With that he kissed Sanji's hand and stood straight again, one hand behind his back, the other on Sanji's waist. As soon as the light music had started, Zoro had begun to sway Sanji around, following the simple starting steps of a waltz. Sanji glanced around, smiling, however as soon as they'd completed the few steps and done a turn, his eyes had widened.

"They're all looking at you." He muttered, keeping his eyes trained on Zoro's.

"Believe me," The moss-haired man argued, "They're all looking at _you_."

His right hand quickly left Sanji's waist, to turn him so they were facing the same way, only to rock forwards and turn him back; floating back into the simple waltz-like lull of fluently swaying heir hands up and down, whilst rocking from side to side. He then pushed Sanji's hand up and twirled him, grazing his own hand back down his arm to rest back on his waist, Sanji's almost cupping Zoro's face.

They glided across the floor, capturing everyone's attention in the simple - yet intricate - steps. After a few more similar movements they began to dance in the well-known position, fingers on one hand interlaced and outstretched, whilst the opposite, for Sanji, rested on his shoulder, and for Zoro on Sanji's waist. Their pace quickened slightly as they floated, with each turn they took, Sanji's head tilted back, both seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

Zoro twirled the blonde again, catching his hand and spinning him to his other, he did this more than once, spinning to swap sides before, pulling the cook into a another set of simple steps, they were both facing the same way, again Zoro's hand on Sanji's waist, his right holding Sanji's out to guide him across the floor. Sanji was then spun back into the more well-known position, but this time the spins were bigger, causing the crowd to push back more.

"You really don't do simple dancing, do you, shitty-swordsman?" Sanji mocked, grinning all the more. Zoro answered with another twirl, followed by a quick side-lift, shocking Sanji slightly, only to spin a few more times.

"Go big, or go home." He shrugged, letting go of Sanji's hands and allowing them to spin and dance around each other, only to bring him back into another side lift.

With one more spin, Zoro took fully hold of Sanji's, surprisingly slim, waist, and lifted him up into a turn. They stared - or glared, it was hard to tell from where the rest of the Straw Hats were - into each other's eyes, and once he was let down Zoro brought his partner into a final, and graceful, dip. The crowd around them roared with applause, their chests heaved as they caught their breath, gazing only into each others eyes.

Suddenly everything blurred, the clapping softened into a dull babble. Sanji wet his lips, shaking his head slightly, and pulling up into a stand. _What was that about?_

"Did anyone else but me just see Sanji and Zoro, not only cooperating, but _dancing_... _together_?" Nami blinked, electing nothing but a few murmured agreements.

"It seems like the cook and the swordsman are getting along?" Robin offered, glancing up at Franky, who, in turn, just shrugged.

Luffy stared at the still dancing couple, eyes narrowed and hand on his chin. After a few minutes he finally spoke, turning to Usopp to ask, "... Who was that blonde girl dancing with Zoro?"

Usopp smacked his hand against his forehead, sighing heavily before taking his captain by the shoulders, "That's Sanji."

"What!?" Luffy all but screamed, jaw dropped and head twisted around to stare bug-eyed at Sanji and Zoro.

Zoro, being the always-on-edge kind of person he was, had obviously heard Luffy's incredulous screams and rolled his eyes. A new dance had started and Zoro shrugged, pulling Sanji into another, more up beat, spin around the floor.

"What the hell was that, Marimo?" Sanji hissed, cheeks slightly flushed and eyebrows furrowed.

Zoro shrugged, smirking some, before tossing the blonde into a lift, "Dunno, what does it matter, anyways, Curlybrow?"

"Never mind..." He rolled his eyes and decided to give up, he wasn't in the mood to fight with the swordsman anyway, so he just allowed himself to be pulled along.

* * *

It didn't take Luffy very long to spot the guy they were looking for and point him out to Nami, and after telling the others, the Straw Hats - minus Sanji and Zoro, who were _still_ dancing - had pursed him and Robin had been charged with the jobs of getting the answers they needed.

"So... basically what your saying is, that you were a brat and now you're scared of deserted islands?" Zoro questioned, after hearing Sanji's sob story.

"Gee, I just tell you a really traumatising story and that's all you can say? Tch..." He snorted, nodding, however, "But yeah, that's the general gist of it..." Zoro hummed in acknowledgement, and didn't carry on the conversation. After a while of dancing in silence, however, Zoro finally broke the ice.

"Hey, cook, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Sanji stated, rolling his eyes at the glare he got, "Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Um..." Zoro scowled at the floor, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked, however at the raised eyebrow he received, he knew he wasn't going to get off easy, "Do you hate me?" He blurted, glowering to the side, almost afraid of the answer he'd get. Sanji just seemed shocked, he studied the swordsman for a moment, noticing the embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks and the almost regretful expression.

"No." He answered plainly, ignoring the pinkish tinge to his own cheeks, "I don't hate you... You do annoy me to the point of almost ripping my hair out... But you're still like family to me. Maybe something more? I don't know. But I do know, that no matter how stubborn we both are; I'd walk through hell and back to keep you alive-," He was cut off by a rather vicious dip, "And that you'd do the same for me, Marimo."

"Gee... you sure you're a guy, shitty cook?" Zoro's half-assed jibe almost made Sanji laugh, he knew that the marimo was touched, just by the softness in his eyes.

"Piss off, bastard! Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy." Sanji threw back, attempting to at least sound slightly ticked off, but the ever present smirk on his face just scrapped that idea.

"Whatever, cook..."

* * *

I know it's kinda crappy but, I thought it was cute! Well if you liked it, or loved it, or even hated it! Make sure to drop a comment in the review box below! Thanks!

**Please review!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**


End file.
